If Love is What We Believe In
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: For Lavendar Angel, who wanted me to write a Daiyako. Two years after a terrible accident, Yolei thinks about a lost love. Songfic/fluff


If Love is What We Believe In  
by Sora Jade  
  
I don't own Digimon or the song.  
````````````````  
28-year-old Yolei Itchijouji sighed as she walked down the street in downtown Tokyo on her way home. It had been almost a year, and she still couldn't get over it. As she walked past the beach she almost burst out crying again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yolei, 17, lay tanning on the beach in her new yellow and green bathing suit. She'd heard a guy whistle and looked up annoyed, but grinned when she saw it was only Ken.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Yolei!" Yolei broke out of her reflections on the past and looked around to see who had called her, although she knew it wasn't possible. No one was in sight. A slight breeze blew a couple of cherry blossems into her hand, even though it was late September. Yolei smiled softly, cherry blossems had been his favorite.  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
Funny, just the other day,  
I was walking down the street,  
Stopped into that place,  
You know the one,  
Where we used to meet.  
Thought I heard you call my name in a  
Whisper on the wind.  
Then I remembered you were gone and never coming back again.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Her hair finally brushed out of its constricting bun and the children finally in bed, Yolei sat on the window seat he'd built and gazed at the stars. She remembered all the times the two of them had sat at this same window and looked for their own special constellations. Yolei smiled now as she found the Crest of Kindness, Hawkmon, and Leafmon up in the stars.  
  
She noticed one, brighter then the rest, that she couldn't ever remember seeing before. It was beautiful, like his smile. She made a wish, his last words in mind.  
  
'I'll love you forever Yolei...'  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
But if love is what we believe in,  
I see you,  
In heaven's first bright star.  
And if seeing is believing,  
I look into the skies,  
And there you are,  
You're not that far,  
Because love is what we believe in.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
Yolei sat on the floor, faded and worn photos spread out before her. She was finally going to put them into albums, as she'd intended to for so long, so the kids could remember their dad.  
  
She picked up one of the oldest, a picture of Ken's older brother Sam, and placed in in the pile that contained pictures of hers and Ken's families. The next was a little more resent. It had been taken on Sora and Matt's wedding day, about ten years ago. In it she and Ken were holding hands and raising wine glasses in toast to the cameraman, Tai if she remembered right, as were TK and Kari beside them. She placed that one in the pile of pictures of the other DigiDestined.  
  
The next she picked up was taken just before the accident. She was wearing a silvery, strapless dress and Ken was in his matching tux. It was Christmas time and the DD's were holding their annual reunion/holiday party. She and Ken had been kissing under the mistletoe and Kari had snapped a poleroid, which she held in her hands now. She placed it next to the album marked 'Married Life'.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Looking through some photographes,  
Of not so long ago.  
Right now I'd give anything  
If I could have you home.  
Now I'll never touch you, hold you, or kiss your face,  
Feel your arms around me,  
Or fall in your embrace.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
She continued to sort through the photos and, quite startled, came across one she'd never seen before. It portrayed Sam, just the same age he was in the other picture, about 14. Next to him stood Ken, who looked as he did just after MaloMyotismon's defeat, about the age of 12. They were surrounded by a white light. It was an impossible picture, since Sam had died when he was 14, and Ken had only been six at the time.  
  
Yolei got up and walked out onto the balcony. A gentle wind blew through her hair as she looked at that one bright star. A faint melody played in the breeze.  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
But if love is what we believe in  
I see you,  
In heaven's first bright star.  
And if seeing is believing,  
I look into the skies  
And there you are,  
You're not that far,  
If love is what we believe in.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Strangely enough, Yolei was never able to find that picture again, and the star's brightness faded after a few weeks. None of the others ever believed her story, except maybe Davis, but then, she'd never expected them to.   
  
When she remarried three years later, they both thought that it was what Ken would want them to do. With the picture and the star, it was like he was telling Yolei it was ok to move on.  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
And you are in my heart,  
Because our love is what I believe in...  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Yolei Itchijouji Motimya walked past the beach in high spirits, remembering good times, and thinking of better times to come.  
```````````````  
OMG! I killed Ken! This is for Kasumi Grl, who wanted me to do a Daiyako. I'm a die-hard Kenlei fan so I sort of compromised. How'd y'all like it? Was it too sappy?  
  
~Daikari? Are you MAD? I support Takari/Hikeru~  
~As Digimon fans, we should want the best for them. Proud supporter of Sorato and Michi~  
~Davis+Yolei=divorse. Kenlei 4-ever~  
^  
l  
l  
Banner thingys 


End file.
